gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Girty Lue-class
The Girty Lue-class battleship is a ship class in the Cosmic Era timeline. Combat Characteristics Although it doesn't feature a wide variety of weapons, the Girty Lue-class is nevertheless well armed and capable of holding itself against ZAFT's Minerva. Its armament consists of beam cannons, missile launchers and CIWS. The ship is also equipped with a Mirage Colloid stealth system, allowing the ship to launch covert attacks on enemy units. Armaments High-energy beam cannons The only beam weapons on the ship are six "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm high-energy beam cannon, identical to the ones used on an Archangel class assault ship. Each hanger has 3 (1 on top, bottom, and outer side). Missile launchers All in all the Girty Lue-class features 38 vertical missile launchers, allowing the ship to unleash a large barrage of rockets towards enemy units. CIWS For defense against incoming rockets, the ship features 16 "Igelstellung" multi-barrel CIWS guns. System Features Mirage Colloid stealth system Although illegal under the Treaty of Junius, the Girty Lue-class is equipped with a stealth system utilizing Mirage Colloid particles, similar to the one used on the GAT-X207 Blitz. Thanks to this system, the ship can enter enemy territory and attack enemy units without being seen or detected by sensors. Whether it has a time limit like the Blitz is unknown. Rocket anchor To attach itself to objects in space, the ship features a rocket anchor mounted on its main body. This anchor can be fired upon a target, like an asteroid, allowing the ship to quickly attach itself to the object. Gas stealth system Besides its Mirage Colloid stealth system, the Girty Lue-class can also be equipped with a specialized stealth system, which uses jets of gas to propel the ship. Since this gas doesn't emit any heat, the ship is able to avoid detection by thermal sensors. History ''Girty Lue'' The Girty Lue is the Earth Alliance flagship of Neo Roanoke's 81st Independent Mobile Battalion, who reports under the code name "Phantom Pain". While the Girty Lue has some features clearly reminiscent of the Earth Alliance's earlier Archangel-class assault ships, it bears no markings of any kind, so the Earth Alliance can deny its existence if necessary. This is because the Girty Lue is equipped with a Mirage Colloid cloaking system, illegal under the terms of the Treaty of Junius. The ship was deployed in late CE 73 to launch a sneak attack on the ZAFT base Armory One, in which three prototype Gundam mobile suits were stolen and several ZAFT warships destroyed or disabled. ZAFT's new battleship Minerva launched in pursuit of the Girty Lue, but ultimately the Earth Alliance vessel escaped and delivered its stolen mobile suits to Earth. Unlike the Archangel and Minerva, the Girty Lue can't fly in Earth's atmosphere, so after the Armory One attack, Neo Roanoke and Phantom Pain disembark. The Girty Lue is later seen stationed on the Daedalus lunar base as an escape vessel for Lord Djibril, who commanded the attack on PLANT from this base. When the Minerva attacked the base, Djibril tried to escape in the Girty Lue but as soon as the ship reached the surface it was detected by Rey Za Burrel who used the DRAGOON system of his ZGMF-X666S Legend to destroy the ship, killing Djibril in this action. ''Nana Buluku'' The Nana Buluku was deployed by the Phantom Pain to attack the DSSD space station in an attempt to capture the GSX-401FW Stargazer for its A.I. so they can copy it for use in unmanned combat mobile suits. The Nana Buluku is destroyed when a DSSD space station detonates its propellant tanks using the Apollon A's propulsion laser. Other Ships At least one more ship of the Girty Lue-class was built and in the possession of Logos. The ship, the name of which remains unknown, was used by Matisse Adukurf and made its appearance when she used it to escape from her space station, which was under attack from the Serpent Tail . It is self-detonated by Matias Adukurf, Matisse's brother, killing both. External Links *Girty Lue on MAHQ *Nana Buluku on MAHQ *Girty Lue on GundamOfficial